wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
The CaveWings
Notes The CaveWings are a creation made by Flameheart2004, please do not edit my page without my permission. Physical Description CaveWings are small, but well-muscled dragons. Living in the caverns deep underneath a smaller continent, most likely having branched out far from it by now. The CaveWings have two front fangs that stick out like a bats would, and they have small eyes. Their talons are thick, and good for carving or digging out stone. The wings of the dragons are much like that of bats, having 'thumbs' to cling to the cave walls and ceiling. CaveWings can be any color, so long as it's the darker, duller color of it (Red CaveWings are dark/grey red, Blue CaveWings are dark/grey blue). Current Royal Family Queen ShadowSeeker The current queen of the CaveWings, a nearly black dragon with gradient blue back scales, wears jewelry to keep her broken horn together. She has two sons and two daughters. King EarthQuake A dark brown dragon, ShadowSeeker's husband. Father to her Dragonets. King EarthQuake led the charge to get Glimmer's egg back when was stolen, some say he killed a dragon of another tribe digging his claws into its face and letting it bleed out. Princess Geode The toughest, and most clever of the queens Dragonets, Geode looks like her mother, being a dark, dark grey. her back scales fade to red instead of blue. Geode's treasures include a large necklace with emeralds and diamonds of all colors in it. She also has golden chains wrapped around her horns. Princess Glimmer Princess Glimmer is the smallest of the siblings, but that doesn't mean she's the weakest. Being a deep blue with glimmering patches of white in her wings, Princess Glimmer's egg was almost stolen when the tribe tunneled underneath a continent known as Pyrrhia. Her egg was snatched back, and the tunnels to that place were immediately collapsed before anymore work could be done. Glimmer now has a guard with her at all times. Prince RockFall Prince RockFall is a dark grey dragon. Training to be an assassin in case something happens to either of his sisters again. He has a scar on his chin from a bad fall in the caves. Prince Rift A grey-red dragon with scales on his back that fade to black. He leads the plans for expanding the caves and making new tunnels to make room for new dragons in the tribe. Tribe Animus: TunnelMasker TunnelMasker was discovered to be an animus when a game of hide n seek went wrong with him and the other dragonets in his nest. He had discovered the ability to cast illusions and make secret entrances to places. Queen Shadowseeker was notified of this, and immediately had him practicing to cover up the entrances of hatcheries. The dark blue animus has been treated like royalty from her. Habitat CaveWings don't even know what continent they are under half the time, or if they are even under a continent at all. Very rarely do any of them leave the caves and tunnels that they carve out for their home. Their entire lives are spent in darkness. In damp caves, with comfy beds of moss and ferns that can grow in total darkness. The CaveWings are used to the rocky and sometimes rough areas to sleep. Though they prefer trying to find smooth ledges or the moss to sleep on. Living Style The CaveWings live in a Total Monarchy. All orders are given by the current queen and carried out, she is given advice from her family, and a select few advisors, such as the head of the guards, the head of the foragers, and the head of the miners, as well as the best animus, if there is one. The tribe has different groups for different purposes, but there is no market, no economy, they all live and work together as one tribe in the many caves, the Queen has dragons with each major group to report back to her on their activity, since they've tunneled out so many caves. Groups Foragers Lead Forager: Glow Worm The name is self-explanatory. Forager Cavewings work to keep the tribe fed by foraging for food. Other dragons do know how to do this, but not as well as this group does. Guards Lead Guard: Unakite A recent group added by Queen ShadowSeeker. Living Underground, the CaveWings don't really socialize with other dragons all that often. But that didn't stop Princess Glimmer's egg from being stolen. Ever since then, Queen ShadowSeeker has ordered CaveWing guards to line the walls and guard the tunnel entrances with their life to ensure that no other egg in this tribe ever goes missing again. Miners Lead Miner: GemCarver The Miner CaveWings make up the majority, with the Foragers in a close second. Their job is to spend the hours of their life digging out more tunnels and more caves to make room for more hatcheries, more sleeping places, more space for the CaveWings, an exhausting job. Allegiances and Enemies Cavewings had believed that they were the only dragons in this area, that was proven wrong when they almost lost Princess Glimmer. The current enemy they have is what King EarthQuake has bitterly referred to as the "Cave-Dwelling ThiefWings!" Naming Theme CaveWings, like other tribes, have names to match the theme of where they live and how they live. Cavewings name themselves after the darkness and dampness they live in. As well as creatures that lurk in the caves, too. A list of possible names a CaveWing can have.These include, but are not limited to: * Arch * Snake * Spider * Axolotl * Darkness Dweller * ShadowSeeker * Earthquake * Rift * Rumble * Mudslide * Rockfall * Sapphire * Ruby * Geode * Reptile * Slither * Jewel * Diamond * Emerald * Gold(en) * Lurker * Whisper * Glow Worm * (Vampire)Bat * Shadow Dweller * Light Killer * GemCarver Current Announcements from The Royal Advisers The Stolen Egg The Royal Family has acknowledged that there are questions about why Queen Shadowseeker has made some changes to the divisions in the tribe. Adding Guards to line the walls and ceilings of the caves and block the tunnels. We, the royal Advisers of the family, Miner GemCarver, Forager Glow Worm, and Animus TunnelMasker, shall answer. Queen Shadowseeker has ordered for a new division in the tribe: Guards. As she has revealed to the public that there are other dragons lurking about that also know how to dig tunnels. The known tunnels that connected the strangers to the CaveWing territory have been collapsed. As it turns out that their only intent was to steal from Queen Shadowseeker's hatchery. The Princess egg was placed under the safe guard of the queen herself, and we have trained guards to make sure none of these intruders dare enter the Kingdom of the CaveWings. As the egg that we nearly lost to the underground intruders was none other than the egg of our sweetest, most darling, Princess Glimmer! Queen ShadowSeeker and King EarthQuake decided it was best to not say anything until it was all over with, as to not cause panic to the majority of the tribe who knew nothing of the incident. The collapsed tunnels have been under heavy guard ever since. But we do ask that if any of you ever see an unfamiliar dragon, report it to the nearest guard or royal familiar member you can find. They will be killed on sight. Until further notice, for their crime against the royal family and the tribe. This mysterious dragons will be known as ThiefWings. The Missing Animus All dragons gather around! This is a serious situation here! If you haven't noticed, top guard Unakite has joined us in place of TunnelMasker. It appears that after being sent to cover up the collapsed tunnels, TunnelMasker never returned! As we speak, Princess Geode is receiving orders from her mother for her to go and get him. We will not lose our faithful animus to the Cave-Dwelling ThiefWings! There she goes now! Don't worry, our Dragons. Princess Geode is the strongest of Queen Shadowseeker's dragonets. She will bring TunnelMasker home safe and sound.